


Gay Pranks

by Mufffy



Category: Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Gay, M/M, Prank Wars, gay?, i'm not even sorry, repost, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: After years of wanting to confess to Colby, Sam finally decides to in a version of a prank. Thankfully, ending in his favor(reposted ;p)





	Gay Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> so if youre reading this and thinking i copied or stole this, please listen to me
> 
> I wrote this like years ago and was getting 9/10 hate comments saying it was disgusting and stupid, yet people were leaving so many kudos so i decided to orphan it and make it where no one could comment. Well after my blind ethan / markiplier AU blew up and everyone loved it, i grew more confident in writing stories about youtubers. And thus because i cant reclaimed the work, i decided to just add it back because tbh, i really enjoyed writing it and remember the night i was writing it. I was so happy to write it. I'm a little mad i still can't reclaim it either ://

“Okay, Here’s the plan” Sam whispered to Elton. He didn’t have a camera to record it but he was playing a prank on Colby. A serious prank he thought could end badly if he didn’t play his cards right “So. You know that prank Brennen pulled on Colby? About confessing his gay love and shit?”

“You’re gonna do that to Colby?” Elton whispered in the kitchen. He looked into the living room at Colby randomly on his phone before looking back at Sam. He had a bad feeling in his stomach “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme..?” He frowned

“Yeah, I know, I know- but i mean.. We’ve been friends for like, seven years and.. I figure it’s kind of believable, you know?” He smiled. Sam was all for this because in his opinion he didn’t love Colby. Like, he loved Colby to death and to pieces, to the moon and back and all the stars in-between as a friend. But he didn’t feel too serious of love relating feelings in all that.

“And you’re not recording this?” Elton was trying to warn him. Sam knew what he was doing, making sure there’d be no proof of it at all.

“Not at all. This is a serious kind of prank and.. if something weird happens i wouldn’t want anyone to like, know- You know? I don’t want people finding out that like, if he wants to date me it could be awkward or if he like.. wants to never be my friend thats- oh.. shit i… Didn’t think this trough” he mumbled suddenly feeling sick. “Shit- what if i pranked everyone and got Colby to pretend to be my boyfriend instead” Sam smiled. Now Sam did secretly have a huge crush on Colby. and surprisingly, No one in the whole house knew about it. Except Elton, because Sam knew Elton wouldn’t let it slip.

“Shit, That’d’ve been an amazing prank on me if you told me after” Elton laughed

“Oh my god i should’ve waited and said he said yes and pranked you- Damn it” he laughed “Still go along with it though?”

“Got it” Elton high fived him before watching Sam walking into the living room with Colby

Sam swallowed and looked at Colby, obviously nervous and desperate to hide his true feelings. He knew it’d be easy, to just act like he was confessing and just come out about it. To “fake” it, because it would be real, but at the last second laugh and tell him it’s a prank. Elton was his reassurance. Elton would back him up on the prank, so it wasn’t obviously. He smiled at that, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey um.. Uh-, C-Colby I.. want to talk to you” Sam mumbled. He threw in a few random stutters and a few unstoppable ones as his heart raced with guilt and affection at the same time

Colby looked up from his phone, setting it down instantly as he sat up “Hey- Uh, Yeah sure. Are you okay? You look pale and.. kind of sick or, Just nervous? Here sit down” He patted the seat on the couch next to him, Sam slowly walking to sit next to him. He caught a small glimpse of Elton watching from the kitchen before looking back at Colby

“No I-I’m fine. I’m just,” He paused to swallow, feeling how hot his face was “Thinking of how.. to explain this” he mumbled

“Well.. Uh, Is something wrong? Something bad happen?”

“No-“ Sam said quickly “Nothing.. bad, Well- It could be but i don’t know which is.. why i wanted to tell you”

“Tell me.. what?” Colby looked way and back at Sam with a light chuckle

“Well I, I guess i.. randomly noticed it?” Sam choked on his words, groaning in frustration, burying his face into his hands

“Um. What? Are you gay or.. trans i mean, You’re still my friend Sam” Colby smiled, touching Sam’s hand to pull one away from his face

Sam looked up with red rimmed eyes, refusing to cry. He didn’t know how to actually do it. He’d never confessed his gay love like this but Colby was right. Well sort of. He might not be gay but that doesn’t hide the fact he has a huge crush on his best friend. His stomach flipped making him feel sick. He sighed and slowly nodded, looking away, his shaky hand gripping Colby’s warm hands. They felt nice against his cold and clammy hands

“I..” Colby laughed, trying to take his hand away before Sam quickly gripped his sleeve. They made eye contact and Colby realized he was about to cry. He frowned and moved his hand back to grip Sam’s “Sam.. You’re.. You’re gay?” He whispered, knowing the others were around somewhere

Sam’s heart swelled as his insides melted. He doesn’t know if he was happy that Colby understood or if he was so nervous it was covered up by some kind of hope Colby liked him back. Maybe it was Colby holding his hand, or something about how Colby wasn’t judging him. He watched Colby’s reaction realizing he hadn’t given him an answer before he quickly nodded. Rapidly actually as he smiled, his vision becoming blurry as his eyes were overflowing, giving in to crying. He held his head in almost shame as he rubbed his eyes away until Colby hugged his head against his chest

“Hey. Just because you’re different doesn’t mean i think of you any less. I promise you’re still my best friend” He whispered, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Sam’s neck. He knew it calmed Sam when he was upset.

Sam enjoyed it until he swallowed and let out a soft sigh. he didn’t know how to do this, in fact he was willing to admit that “I don’t know to do this” he mumbled, leaning up. He was shaking a little and his face a light pink

“It’s okay. You’re doing just fine telling me this and.. I’m glad you trust me with this” Colby smiled and Sam, for the first time wanted to kiss him. Well, not for the first time but the first in the moment and it made his face horribly red

“No- Colby It’s..” He sighed and slowly pulled his hands away. He didn’t know how to do it but he was taking Colby’s phone and punching in his password, going to notes. He didn’t know what he was going to type but he started and couldn’t stop his shaky fingers, slowly handing his phone back to Colby. It was hesitant and nerve racking.

Colby took Sam’s hand away from his mouth so he couldn’t chew on his nails and held it on Sam’s knee. He smiled and then looked at the note, his smile dropping a little

“I.. I’m sorry it’s weird- and.. I’m just sorry” Sam mumbled, looking at the stupid note he typed up in small letters reading ‘I’m gay for you colby’

“It’s okay Sam.” He whispered, putting his phone down. He didn’t smile. He didn’t pull his hand away from Sam. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Sam felt guilty. Really guilty, the butterflies coming back and multiplying rapidly. He felt as if he had any more he’d vomit them up. And then Colby looked up. His face a light pink as a small smile was on his face. It made Sam nervous, searching for an expression which was hard. It was Colby, and from their seven years of friendship he wasn’t able to read Colby’s expressions correctly when he was crying or going to cry. it scared sam.

“Is.. Um” Sam stuttered a little, trying to find words “Are we gonna be okay?” He whispered, holding Colby’s hand tightly, finding his other hand on his sweatshirt collar. Which he was now noticing was Colby’s. He smiled at that before watching Colby smile.

“I. Don’t know I.. I’m thinking of what you want but also what.. I want. Because, I want you to be happy You’re- You’re my best friend. And you like me and.. I like you too but, I’m not gay. Like, sexuality doesn’t matter to me as much as if i like the person but.. I, I don’t know. if I’m ready to.. Tell everyone that. I mean, I’d be willing to give you anything to keep you happy but keep it a secret maybe? I don’t. I don’t think it’d be such a good idea to um.. Come out to the whole world about it” Colby smiled “You understand me?”

Sam smiled. He was smiling surprisingly brightly. He didn’t expect this, He expected it to back fire and laugh it off then go to his room and cry. Elton comfort him a little and try and get over it but this. This was so much better. He loved Colby and.. God he loved knowing Colby would date him just to make him happy. For Sam. Just for Him. He sighed happily and covered his mouth “I’m.. yeah, I’m following it’s just.. I expected you to- Completely shoot me down” he laughed

Colby laughed, shaking his head “No way” He smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand “I just heard you telling Elton about your prank”

The Sam’s heart broke. It dropped, cracking into pieces for a second. his face went pale and he started lighting shaking. He blinked and looked down. he was only doing it to mess with him, That was it. To have a prank back-fire on him. “The prank that involves real feelings and me pulling this ‘prank’ to finally tell you?” Sam blurted, dropping his hand out of Colby’s. he felt hurt but he couldn’t go to anyone else. He loved Colby and Colby was just fucking with him? Because pranks are all fun and games. Then he blinked. And remembered Sam Peppers. He shuddered, taking in a sharp breathe. He’d never cried so hard that day. Thinking his best friend had gotten shot. His best friend dying, His life in possible danger. He was half tempted to tell him them, but he knew it wasn’t a good time. He shuddered back to reality before looking at Colby who was shaking him rapidly

“There you are, Dude you.. Like blacked out and scared me” He sighed, moving his hands to Sam’s face to wipe away the tears “What i was saying was I didn’t know about your real feelings but.. I’d still be willing to make you happy. So would you make me a happy man and go out with me?”

Sam’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. He didn’t get it. he didn’t… Get what he did to deserve this. He breathed out a respond and nodded furiously before laughing, hugging Colby as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine pulling away from his new boyfriend? Was that how it worked “So we’re.. dating?” he whispered. Unsure of his own question

“If you want. I’d be glad to make you happy enough to consider us as” Colby mumbled right back, rubbing Sam’s back “But who knew my best friend of seven years?” he smiled

And sam laughed. “That’s about five years of pining you know?” he mumbled, finally pulling away, noticing how Colby held on a little longer than needed. But Sam smiled at it none the less

“Well after five years we’re dating” Colby smiled, Sam’s face flushing a dark red “Oh my god you’re so red” he laughed, taking Sam’s hand to hold it again “..So you know how you tried to prank me?” He whispered

Sam perked up, looking at him “Yeah? ..I think i’d remember this” he laughed

“Well” Colby smirked “What if we tell the guys.. Prank them into thinking we’re dating”

“But.. Colby we are dating..”

“Yeah, but let’s tell them we started like, months ago” He suggested

Sam smiled at it and nodded “This’ll be.. fun or horrific” He widened his eyes before refocusing on Colby’s- ..His boyfriend’s face.

“We could go and text them all or something” He whispered, kissing Sam’s forehead. Surprisingly that wasn’t the first time he’d kissed Sam on the forehead. He’d done it plenty of times, and in public to make people freak out or get mad. Sam just never said anything

“Well where are they?” Sam mumbled, glancing at Elton for the first in a few minutes to find him recording. He blushed and sunk his head into Colby’s chest. He covered his eyes from the one side and smiled, giggling to himself before Colby noticed and smiled, waving at Elton. He stuck his tongue out, playing with Sam’s hairs on his neck as Elton came up to them.

“So” Elton raised his eyebrows making Colby laugh

“We are” He smiled, hearing Sam make a small squealing sound.

“Oh thank god” Elton sighed “I’ve been keeping that a secret for nearly five years now” He laughed “So.. You guys gonna come out or..??”

“Um.. As a prank, but not fully. Maybe” Colby shrugged, running his thumb over Sam’s neck hair again. Sam was enjoying where he was, tucked under his boyfriend’s arm nice and warm while he pet his hair.

“Well I support” Elton smiled before turning the camera off “And i just got Colby asking Sam out on camera soooo” He laughed, laying the camera on the table

“Thank you Elton” Sam mumbled, leaning up to lean on Colby’s shoulder.

“Ha.. You enjoying yourself?” Colby looked down at Sam hugging his torso, cuddling close to his chest

“Yeah actually” Sam laughed before letting go and standing up. “But i wanna go find Corey” Sam smiled “Please?” He pouted. Colby couldn’t resist the pout before they were dating but now he could barely look at them without his heart rate rising

“Alright alright” he laughed “I’ll explain?”

Sam nodded “It’ll be fun!” He smiled and walked out of the living into the hallway, looking outside and opening the door to the pool with them playing with Elton’s dog. “Colby come on” Sam put on a nervous smile again watching as Corey stared at him strangely

“What’s going on?” Corey had grown used to asking that a lot “Why do you need Colby, Is he part of some prank?”

“This isn’t a prank- We promise” Colby walked out the sliding door and up to Corey. He stood and waved Sam over, slinking an arm around Sam’s waist “We uh.. Just wanted to be honest with you guys” Colby stated and Corey stared at where Colby’s hand was before looking at Sam’s nervous hand fidgeting close to his chest

“You two are.. acting weird” Corey blinked, letting the dog roll around in the grass before dropping the chew toy

“Well no- We’re just uh, I’m just nervous?” Sam questioned his own respond before laughing into his hands “Oh god this is going.. amazing” he mumbled

“Um. Sam and I have been.. meaning to tell you something. For a few months now actually” Colby laughed “And.. that is, we. Are gay.” Colby nodded, smiling at his explanation as Sam hid his face in his hands

Corey stared for a long second. A long minute it felt like. He stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. He then smiled and laughed a little “You two?”

“Yes” Colby smiled again and nodded a little

“..Are dating?” Corey smiled “I’m.. I mean i don’t mind but, Congrats on coming out” Corey laughed, walking up to hug Colby. Sam taking a small step to the side, hugging Corey, then standing back with Colby who still snuck his arm around his waist.

“Thanks, Corey” Sam smiled

“I mean. If I’m honest i don’t believe it. I mean, you’ve been best friends for like, six years? I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure it’s a prank. Hold up, Where’s the camera?” Corey looked around

“There is no camera Corey” Sam laughed, clapping his hands “It’s real”

“It’s real.. Then kiss” Corey smiled “If it’s not one of your big pranks”

“What?” Sam mumbled, blushing a light red before looking at Colby who winked and took his chin, lightly pecking his lips, Sam closing his eyes a little too late but opening them back up on time. It was perfect. Not weird and slow but calm and fast. Just a small peck making him so happy

“Whoa-“ Corey mumbled “..I almost didn’t believe you but.. I can now” he laughed, Colby laughing with him “Like, how come it took you a few months to come out then?”

“Well” Colby smiled “Can i tell you another secret?”

“Of course, I’m always open” Corey smiled

“It’s because Sam just told me like half an hour ago” Colby smiled and laughed, Sam elbowing him with anger. Corey stared for a second longer before smiling again.

“No okay so wait. You two just now started dating?”

“Yes” Sam piped up, laughing into his hands

“I was believing you with the months thing!!” Corey laughed “So, How long have you been like.. Liking each other?”

“Too long!” Sam rolled his eyes and smiled against Colby’s chest. Far too long indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading again, i think im gonna write another Solby again soon


End file.
